


Wait...dirty ponds can make you sick?

by Lalalando



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalando/pseuds/Lalalando
Summary: Simple, shameless Wild and Legend fluff. Rated for Legend's potty-mouth.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 274





	Wait...dirty ponds can make you sick?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this kicking around on my computer and decided to post it... I hope you like it.

Legend woke slowly and yawned, stretching his arms over his head and sitting up. He looked blearily around the campsite to see that Wild was still sitting in the spot near the fire where he’d plonked himself when Twilight had woken the younger man for the final watch. He was looking at an apple and Legend stood quietly and made his way over, trying not to wake up any of the rest of their group.

‘Morning, cook’ Legend said in his normal, slightly sarcastic tone. He flounced over to the other side of the fire pit and sat, giving a slight shiver, only just noticing that there was no fire burning.

Wild hummed, noncommittedly, staring at the apple in his hands, he just kept turning it over and over, as if examining it. His normally intense eyes were murky and distracted.

‘You don’t need to worry so much about deciding what to make.’ Legend began, brushing his fingers through his hair and detangling any knots they snagged on. ‘You know this group will eat anything.’

Another hum.

Legend frowned and looked up, paying more attention. Normally Wild would at least have the cooking pot lit by now, although some mornings the scarred young man had a little more trouble waking up than others, he was still able to run on a _lot_ less sleep than the rest of them.

The only other time he had been so unresponsive was when he was lost in a memory. Cautiously, Legend leaned closer to look at Wild’s face, the young man’s brows were lowered slightly and he was blinking at a normal, if a little slower, rate.

So not a memory then.

Perplexed, Legend cast his eyes over the cold embers of the fire pit, it looked like it had burned itself out during Wild’s watch last night, and the young man had made no attempt to keep it burning. That was very rare, it was well known that Wild tended to feel the cold very quickly. Another quick look told the Veteran that the Champion wasn’t wearing any of his special cold-resistant armour.

He felt the beginnings of unease stir in his stomach when he realised that Wild had still not really acknowledged him.

Distracted hands turned the apple over and over.

‘Wild.’

And over and over.

‘…Wild?’

And over.

‘What is _wrong_ with you this morning?’ Legend huffed, losing patience and finally reaching to grab the apple Wild was playing with in an attempt to also grab his attention. He froze when his hand brushed the bare skin of Wild’s wrist.

Snarky expression falling and eyes widening in a rare, open, expression of genuine surprise and concern, he reached out again, for Wild’s forehead this time. A beat of disbelieving silence before he let his hands fall back into his lap.

‘ _Fuck…_ Wild… you’re _boiling_!’

Finally, slowly, vibrant blue eyes looked up and locked with Legend’s own. ‘L-legend?’

Legend swallowed and nodded, ‘Wild…’ he answered slowly. ‘Y-you … ok?’

He watched with a sinking heart as Wild frowned, apparently thinking the question over. The young man gave a slight shiver and shook his head slowly. ‘I don’t know.’ He answered quietly. ‘I think something is…wrong?’

Legend huffed out a quiet bark of sarcastic laughter. ‘You have a fever.’ He informed the other man. ‘A _really_ high one. Probably from that dirty looking pond you dove into yesterday.’

‘What does that mean?’

Legend raised an eyebrow. ‘It means you’re sick, dumbass. Why didn’t you tell us you weren’t feeling well?’

Wild shook his head slowly looking bewildered. ‘… I’ve never been sick before. … I feel… really…shitty?’

‘What do you mean you’ve never been sick? Of course you have.’

Wild shrugged one shoulder, the movement strangely expressive. ‘I don’t… _remember_ …ever being sick before.’ He clarified, a strange look came over his face making the Vet raise a curious eyebrow.

‘Legend...' He whispered. 'Am I…am I dying?’

Legend let out a noise that was half laugh and half sigh, rubbing his hand down his face. It was _far_ too early for this and he was the last person in the group who should be helping a sick amnesiac with their first bout of fever.

‘You’re not dying, Wild, you fucking moron.’ His tone was matter-of-fact and he watched as the muscles in Wild’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

He sighed and reached out his hand. ‘Give me your slate.’

He was surprised when rather than questioning him, Wild simply unlatched his slate from his belt, holding out his most prized possession to the other with slightly shaking hands.

Legend felt his stomach twist at the privilege he was being given, aware that the slate held all of Wild's worldly possessions.

Holding it carefully he began to slowly scroll through Wild’s inventory. He first pulled out the hylian hood, wrapping it carefully around the other’s shoulders.

Then he pulled out milk, honey and some amaranth. As well as an extra flint to get the fire restarted. 

‘Just sit tight you dipshit.’ He sighed, running a hand down his face. ‘I’ll have you better in no time.’

**Author's Note:**

> Soft but snarky Legend is pure serotonin.


End file.
